Goddess of Darkness
by Heliotropium
Summary: Palutena and Medusa co-ruled Angel Land and kept the world in balance until jealousy got in between the two goddesses.


After watching the Medusa's Revenge short, I wanted to explore more of Medusa's past. I don't think she was always spiteful since she was the co-ruler of Angel Land. OCs in the beginning are just there to set it up. It's not exactly my best, but I hope it'll give you headcanons.

* * *

A young boy meditated in the gardens of the Celestial Palace when a horrible scratching interrupted his inner peace. He sighed, not bothering to investigate the source as he spoke.

"Did the Pantheon meeting end before or after you took that, Lord Galactos?" He inquired. His master huffed.

"It was a gift." Galactos claimed. "Lord Zeus wanted to get rid of it, I swear. Have more faith in me, Nova."

Nova opened his eyes and was greeted by the site of the statue in question in front of his face. He yelped as it dropped less than gracefully in the grass. It was a statue of a beautiful young woman with long, coiling hair. What caught his attention right away was the snake-like shawl wrapping around her arms.

"Is this…" Nova stopped, as if he were to be punished if he mentioned her name.

"The fallen Goddess of Darkness, Medusa." Galactos finished. He summoned his staff, cast the Miracle of Heavy Lifting on the statue, and lead it to an empty pedestal in the garden.

"She is a disgraced goddess, an embodiment of evil!" Nova exclaimed. "My lord, why honor her?"

"She wasn't always evil." The God of Stars said. "A long time ago, she and Palutena were responsible for the balance of the Earth."

* * *

As you know Nova, Gods are not immortal. Though they live longer and age slower than the ones they rule over, they too had to succumb to the cycle of life. The responsibility of the divine took its toll after much war and devastation. When Lord Zeus felt his powers dwindling, he knew it was a matter of time before he would lose everything. He needed a successor to take over as I inherited my responsibility from my master, but he worried the stress of ruling over Angel Land would be too much for a new god to bear all at once.

He ended up choosing Palutena and Medusa, the new Goddesses of Light and Darkness respectively. The choice was perfect for they were complementary forces; there can be no darkness without light and no light without darkness. When one was lacking, the other would fill in. The other gods of the pantheon applauded Lord Zeus and his new apprentices for his choice. It was really ideal, and for a long time, peace reigned over Angel Land. Palutena ruled over the day and Medusa watched over the night. They each brought their gifts to their people and were respected for their talents.

Unfortunately, perceptions change. In due time, the respect they received became unequal. As Palutena became more revered, the humans began to scorn Medusa. Medusa's the choice creature the snake, once a symbol of healing and fertility, became the symbol for poison and fear. People fear what they do not know, and the unknown lurks in the shroud of darkness. It was to be expected. Lord Zeus warned them and trained them to be prepared, thus Medusa's jealousy had been curbed. Or so we thought.

"The humans need to be taught a lesson!" She declared.

I remember that meeting very well. The entire pantheon was split between Medusa's thirst for revenge and Palutena's desire to protect her subjects. Ultimately, Palutena won and Medusa was forbidden from punishing the humans for their lack of respect. If I recall correctly, it had been Lord Dyntos to point out that no one respected Lord Hades, but he was not allowed to cause chaos on a whim. It wasn't like the time Lord Poseidon sunk an entire human kingdom for its hubris. They had actively challenged our power. But Medusa didn't see it that way. She never saw it that way. All of Palutena's soothing could not prevent what she did next.

* * *

"I know what happens next." Nova interrupted. "She razed the lands and was cursed by Palutena, then banished to the Underworld. After a moment of peace, she returned to raze the lands again before being defeated by the captain of Palutena's Army, Master Pit."

"I do wish you would not interrupt me, young Nova." Galactos chastised.

"I apologize for my curtness." The boy quickly said. "But it is time to train the troops. They are still not ready to handle the Space Pirates who grow more audacious as we speak."

"Very well then, my captain." The God of Stars sighed. "You are dismissed."

He watched as the boy retreated and disappeared from sight.

"That wasn't what happened next."

Galactos stared at the statue of Medusa. Many of the details had been destroyed, and it had been a difficult task restoring it as best he could. He gave her serpentine accessories extra care. It was the least he could do.

The memories flooded and receded. He had seen Medusa descend to the earth and stew in anger. He had seen a dark force approach her in the form of a snake, though he did not know what it was to this day. He had seen it conspire with her. He overheard it implant ideas in her head. To cause a natural disaster somewhere else and have Palutena deal with it and while she was distracted, she could freely punish the humans. He had seen it all and did nothing but watch.

Watched as Medusa did just as the snake had suggested. Watched as she condemned a city to a slow death when she infested their water supply with poisonous snakes. Said nothing when Palutena desperately wondered what ailed her people. Did nothing as the two sisters who once loved each other dearly began to quarrel with equal passion. Watched from afar as they battled. Witnessed their beloved guardian take Palutena's side and aid her in cursing Medusa and sealing her away at the cost of the guardian's life.

He gave Medusa's statue one last look before departing the gardens to watch over Nova's training session.


End file.
